HUJAN
by De Hiraishin
Summary: Naruto, setelah ia melihat hujan kenangan pahit selalu muncul di benaknya. Ia mencoba untuk melupakan wanita itu tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap tak bisa melupakannya./OOC/AU/NTR/GaJe/Oneshot/Udah baca aja dulu!


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Naruto x Sakura**

 **Genre(s) : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, NTR**

 **Warning(s) : OOC, AU, Ga-Je, Typo, NTR, Oneshot, etc.**

 **Summary : Naruto, setelah ia melihat hujan kenangan pahit selalu muncul di benaknya. Ia mencoba untuk melupakan wanita itu tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap tak bisa melupakannya.**

* * *

Hujan adalah proses kondensasi dari uap yang menggumpal menjadi air di atmosfer dan jatuh ke daratan.

Bagi setiap orang, hujan memiliki makna yang berbeda-beda. Bagi seseorang, hujan menandakan kesuburan dan kemakmuran, bagi orang lain hujan mengingatkan mereka akan peristiwa kelam yang pernah mereka alami, bagi dua orang sejoli hujan membawa suasana romantis yang menghangatkan hubungan asmara mereka, sedangkan bagi anak-anak hujan merupakan saat yang paling dinanti untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang.

Pagi itu, Kota Manhattan, New York di guyur hujan yang sangat lebat. Naruto, pemuda tampan bersurai pirang itu terlihat sedang merenung sambil melihat guyuran hujan dibalik kaca apartemennya.

Saat ia, melihat hujan di pagi hari itu ia teringat tentang kenangan masa lalunya saat masih di Jepang dulu. Kenangan tentang seorang yang sangat _spesial_ dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang begitu ia cintai dan sayangi. Seseorang yang membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Dan seseorang yang juga membuat hatinya terluka.

Kenangan pahit manisnya kehidupannya dulu saat masih bersama sang pujaan hati.

Haruno Sakura.

Wanita yang telah hadir dalam kehidupannya dulu. Wanita yang telah membuatnya begitu terluka.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Naruto PoV**_

* * *

 _Saat ini, aku bersama Sakura-chan sedang berkunjung ke acara reuni teman sma dari Sakura-chan. Aku menemaninya karena itu adalah permintaannya langsung._

 _Saat itu aku sangat senang karena diajak olehnya untuk bertemu teman-temannya. Jadi aku bisa menyombongkan diriku kalau aku adalah lelaki pilihan Sakura._

 _Hari ini cuaca begitu panas, tempat acara reuni teman sma Sakura-chan berada di Osaka, tempat Sakura bersekolah dulu._

 _Aku yang begitu kegerahan memutuskan untuk melepas jaketku dan hanya menggunakan kaos polos biasa._

 _Kami memutuskan menaiki kereta ke Osaka karena kami tidak mampu untuk membeli tiket pesawat._

 _Sesampainya di Osaka, kami memutuskan untuk mampir dulu ke rumah orang tua Sakura-chan, untuk istirahat sebentar dan memberi salam ke orang tua Sakura-chan._

 _Aku melihat orang tua Sakura-chan sangat ramah padaku. Kami berbincang dan tertawa bersama layaknya seorang anak kandung mereka._

 _Kami di rumah Sakura-chan hampir sejam, lalu kami pun pergi menuju tempat acara reuni teman sma nya._

 _Tempat reuni tak jauh dari rumah Sakura-chan yang bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki selama lima belas menit. Udara Osaka sangat bersih dibanding udara Tokyo yang sangat kotor penuh polusi dari pabrik._

 _Setelah berjalan sesaat, aku melihat sebuah bangunan sekolah sma yang juga dijadikan tempat reuni mereka. Aku melihat sudah banyak orang-orang yang sudah memenuhi jalan menuju kedalam sma itu._

 _Aku melihat Sakura-chan sangat bahagia, bisa kulihat dari pancaran wajahnya yang begitu bersinar, entah kenangan apa yang terjadi saat dirinya dulu, tapi itu juga membuatku sangat bahagia._

 _Kami berdua pun memtuskan untuk masuk ke dalam area sekolah yang cukuo besar itu._

" _Oi, Forehead! Sini ... Sini!"_

 _Aku mendengar seorang gadis berteriak cukup keras yang membuat atensi para pengunjung lainnya terganggu._

" _Oh, Ino-pig, Ayo Naruto!"_

 _Kini giliran Sakura-chan berteriak sambil mengamit tanganku dan berlari menuju ke asal suara tadi._

 _Aku melihat Sakura-chan langsung menghambur memeluk seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang berteriak tadi._

" _Lama tak jumpa Forehead! Aku sangat kangen padamu! Huhu."_

" _Aku juga pig, aku sudah sangat merindukanmu dan juga suara cerewetmu."_

 _Aku hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban kedua gadis itu. Kemudian atensi ku teralihkan saat melihat sebuah mobil sport warna hitam memasuki area sekolah ini._

 _Kemudian, dari balik pintu mobil hitam itu muncul seseorang pria berambut hitam model pantat ayam yang terlihat dimataku adalah seorang pria kaya yang sombong._

" _Oh iya, pig. Ini kenalkan kekasihku, namanya Naruto Namikaze."_

 _Atensiki terahlikan lagi saat aku mendengar suara Sakura-chan._

" _Oh, dia kelihatan tampan Forehead."_

 _Aku tersenyum saat teman cantik pacarku ini memuji ketampananku._

" _Haha ... Terima kasih um, siapa namamu nona?"_

 _Aku bertanya pada gadis pirang cantik di depanku._

" _Ino. Yamanaka Ino, kau boleh memanggilku Ino, Naruto-san."_

" _Oke, Ino-san."_

 _Tiba-tiba awan menjadi gelap menandakan akan terjadi turun hujan. Sialan, tadi pagi katanya ramalan cuaca yang ada di tv daerah sini cerah tidak hujan. Ramalan cuaca sialan._

 _Tes tes tes_

 _Aku merasakan kulitku sudah banyak dijatuhi butir-butir air yang turun dari langit. Aku melihat orang-orang yang ada di sini mulai berhamburan menujubke dalam gedung sekolah tempat sebenarnya acara reuni ini. Aku dan Sakura juga ikut-ikutan berlari menuju aula gedung tempat diselenggarahkan acara reuni ini._

 _Saat sampai di dalam gedung, aku terpisah dari Sakura. Saking banyaknya alumni yang datang akhirnya aku terpisah dari Sakura._

 _Aku mulai mencari sosok Sakura ke berbagai sudut dan lainnya. Sekelebat aku melihat rambut pink panjang milik orang yang kukenali, memasuki sebuah ruangan besar, mungkin ruangan kelas aku tidak tau._

 _Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Aku berjalan pelan untuk tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat membuat orang yang kubuntuti curiga._

 _Dari balik jendela salah satu kelas, aku melihat seorang lelaki rambut pantat ayam tadi sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. Aku hanya diam melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura dengan lelaki pantat ayam itu._

 _Aku melihat mereka dang berdebat, entah apa yang mereka perdebatkan aku tak tau dan aku tak mau tau._

 _Aku melihat, Sakura mulai mendekat ke arah Lekaki itu dan tidak lama mereka berciuman. Aku yang ada disitu sangat kaget akan kejadian yang berada di depanku ini. Aku mulai emosi saat bibir mereka saling pagut dan bertukar saliva. Aku mulai kecewa pada kekasihku karena dirinya yang memulai ciuman panas yang ada didepanku ini._

 _Kedua tanganku mengepal keras, tapi aku berani untuk mencegah mereka. Kakiku tidak mau digerakan dan bibirku mulai keluh tak bisa berucap._

 _Aku melihat mereka semakin menjadi, mereka mulai telanjang dan aku asumsikan mereka akan melakukan sex._

 _Hatiku kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai hancur karena tak bisa mencegah perbuatan mereka._

" _Apa selama ini, Sakura berhubungan dengan lelaki sialan itu."_

 _Aku berkata dalam hati,_

" _Oh, akhirnya mereka tertangkap basah."_

 _Aku mendengar suara asing di belakangku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan aku terkejut saat melihat siapa orang yang datang kesini._

" _I-Ino-san."_

 _Sial. Kenapa baru bisa bicara saat ini, kenapa tidak dari tadi. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang pecundang ini._

" _Kau tidak mau mencegah mereka. Lihat! Mereka sangat kenikmatan. Mereka lupa segalanya."_

" _Aku ... Tidak tau. Aku ingin mencegahnya tapi aku tak sanggup."_

 _Aku mambalas ucapan Ino dengan suara lirih. Kemudian akubmelihat lagi ke pasangan brengsek itu dan mataku langaung melotot saat Sakura dengan senangnya memberikan service pada mr. P pria sialan itu._

 _Aku muak. Aku muak dengan diriku. Karena tak bisa mencegah pacarku._

 _Brak!_

 _Aku menggebrak meja dengan keras dan setelah itu aku langsung pergi begitu saja dari sana._

 _Aku sempat melirik ke tempat Sakura, dan aku melihat mata mereka melotot dan Sakura berteriak memanggilku._

 _Tapi aku sudah sangat kecewa jadi aku langsung pergi ke stasiun kereta untuk kembali ke Tokyo._

 _~oOo~_

 _Ke esokan paginya aku sudah memulai aktivitas keseharianku yaitu kuliah. Aku sempat terpuruk semalaman tapi percuma juga, kenapa aku yang harus menderita sedangkan Sakura bersenang-senang dalam genjotan pria pantat ayam itu._

 _Aku berangkat kuliah seperti biasa, hari ini aku akan melakukan banyak aktivitas untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin di Osaka._

 _Setelah pulang kuliah, aku tidak langsung ke apartemen tapi aku bermain game di sampai malam di Shibuya. Tepat jam sebelas malam, aku baru pulang menuju apartemen._

 _Sesampainya di apartemen, aku terheran saat melihat pintu apartemenku tak dikunci, aku pun segera memasuki apartemenku dengan insting waspada. Ku sudah mengepalkan kedua tanganku untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada maling di dalam._

 _Setelah menyusuri dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tengah tidak ada siapa-siapa, aku langsung menuju ke dalam kamarku._

" _Kenapa gelap begini, perasaan aku tidak pernah mematikan lampu kamar."_

 _Aku bergumam pelan._

 _Jder!_

 _Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara petir menyambar dengan keras. Shit, kenapa sih selalu hujan, aku sangat membenci hujan._

 _Aku mencari saklar lampu dan kemudian menekannya untuk menyalakan lampu kamarku._

 _Mataku melotot keras saat melihat siapa orang yang sedang meringkuk di atas kasurku._

 _Dia ..._

 _Haruno Sakura._

 _Tanganku mengepal keras, jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, mataku rasanya sangat panas sekarang._

 _Aku melihat wanita yang kemarin sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain sekarang berada di atas kasurku. Rasanya aku ingin melemparnya keluar dari jendela kamarku._

 _Aku melihat Sakura tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk dan aku juga melihat bekas air mata di pipinya. Mungkin dia menungguku sedari tadi. Biarlah dia seperti itu, itu balasan untuknya yang selama ini telah membodohiku dengan pesona sialannya._

 _Aku kembali menutup pintu kamarku dan kemudian aku langsung keluar apartemen, menuju ke rumah orang tuaku._

 _Aku sudah muak dengan Sakura._

 _Kemudian, besoknya aku langsung memutuskan untuk ke Amerika. Melanjutkan impianku yang tertunda akibat ke egoisanku dulu._

* * *

 _ **Flashback Off**_

 _ **Naruto PoV end.**_

* * *

Naruto mengehela nafas berat, matanya sedari tadi masih melihat guyuran hujan dibalik jendela kaca apartemennya.

"Semoga aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu." Gumam Naruto.

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berangkat ke agensinya, Ia sekarang adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal di Amerika. Lagunya selalu menduduki puncak di tangga lagu _Billboard_. Ia tak pernah kembali ke Jepang sejak saat itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengubah kewarganegaraannya menjadi Amerika setelah ia menjalani debut pertamanya sebagai penyanyi.

Saat ia sudah di depan gedung apartemennya, hujan semakin lebat membuat Naruto berlari tergopoh mencari tempat berteduh.

"I hate rainy!" Teriak Naruto.

Naruto sekarang berteduh di teras sebuah gedung yang berada di depan gedung apartemennya.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, disampingnya sekarang berdiri seorang wanita cantik berambut pink sebahu sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Naruto!"

 **FIN**

 **Author Note :**

 **Kembali lagi dengan sebuah oneshot gaje, bertema NTR dan terinspirasi dari sebuah Hujan.**

 **Semoga cerita singkat ini dapat di terima di hati kalian guys.**

 **Singkat kata, aku sangat berterima kasih oada kalian yang mau membaca cerita ini.**

 **Jadi isilah kolom review dibawah ini.**

 **Saya author gaje**

 **Log out,**


End file.
